In certain applications, it may be desirable to protect connectors, sensors, and other components for electrical cables, hoses, tubing, piping, tension cabling, etc., from heat and abrasion, and perhaps to a lesser extent from vibration, particularly in environments where elevated temperatures and/or vibration are present, such as may be in the case of engine or motor compartments in vehicles and/or in other industrial, commercial, aerospace, and/or marine applications.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have devices and methods that take into account the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.